The 'Remember Me' Remix
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: When Mal wakes up in the hospital with no idea who or where he is, will Natara be able to help him through it? Or will she fall apart when he doesn't even remember who his girlfriend is? Find out in the 'Remember Me' Remix!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty my fellow Cause of Death lovers! I honestly didn't feel like waiting until you told me if you wanted this posted or not, so I decided to post it anyway. I hope you love it, because personally I feel it's one of my best. (No pressure.) Lollll(:**

**Again, I'm asking you guys to submit baby names. I don't know what story I'll be using a baby for yet, but give me your favorite boy and/or girl name, and I'll pick ONE and try to use it in a story! I am NOT playing favorites, either. I'm going to choose the name I like best that you suggest, not by who submitted the name. Thanks, I hope you like the story! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mal!"<em>

_He could hear her voice, as if at the end of a tunnel, calling to him. Calling desperately for him to do something for her that he couldn't._

"_Mal, please! Please open your eyes! Please!"_

_And then everything went black._

"Mal? Are you awake? Mal?"

There was the voice again. Talking to him. Asking him questions he couldn't answer. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Mal you're awake!" she cried, leaning over him.

He felt a tear land on his face, and it must've been hers because her cheeks immediately went a brilliant shade of red and stood up straighter.

"H-how are you feeling? Does your chest hurt?"

He just moans in response and shifts his eyes around the room. It was really white. Scary white almost, if you can imagine it.

"Mal? I know it probably hurts but..can you speak? They have to know what hurts most..," the woman says gently to you. She had the most beautiful green eyes and brown hair that fell perfectly around her gorgeous face.

"Mal?" you repeat slowly, testing your voice. "That's my name? Mal?"

"W-what's he talking about? He doesn't have…" she stares at your face, talking to someone you can't see. More tears begin to glisten in her eyes and she stands up straight and turns to face a man you hadn't noticed before.

"Please tell me I'm wrong," she begs the man.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Williams," he says with sorrow showing on his face. "I'm so sorry. It seems Mr. Fallon has a severe case of amnesia."

And that's when the woman finally releases a sob and runs from the room, not leaving behind a trace.

"Amnesia?" Mal asks the man cautiously. "What's that?"

"Hello Mr. Fallon. My name is Dr. Haymitch **(by request)**," says the man. "And in response to your question, amnesia is memory loss. You don't remember anything from your past, do you?"

"No," Mal answers quietly. "That woman who was in here… did I know her?"

The doctor looks at you sadly and nods.

"You've been dating her for six months."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy.. GUESS WHO LOVES YOU GUYS? I woke up in the middle of the night and checked the time on my phone and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw all the fanfiction emails.:D**

**Yep so I have no clue what happens in this chapter, I completely forget just saying, so don't ask me. I wrote it last night at like 10pm so I could post it in the morning. ^_^**

**Woah dude, Natara just kicked a trash can. You better start ****reading... It's looking good. ;)**

**Enjoyyyy, my new best friendss!(;**

* * *

><p>Natara paced in the front of the hospital, hoping the cool evening air would calm her. Why did she have to go and start crying in there? Mal was confused enough as it is!<p>

"Dammit!" she screamed, kicking a trash can, and making several birds roosting in nearby trees take flight.

She put her head in her hands. Things had finally been going right for her. Mal had finally gotten the courage and asked her out. She'd finally gotten the courage to say yes. They were happily dating. Today was their six month anniversary.

Oh the irony.

_Okay, _she told herself, _You're going to walk back in there. You're going to stay calm. You. Will. Not. Cry. You will be strong for Mal. You will help him through this. You will be strong._

Natara walked back inside the building, rode up in the empty elevator, and took slow, calming breaths as she made her way back to Mal's room.

He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey."

"Mal? Do you…do you remember anything?"

"Well no, I know we've been dating for six months.."

Her heart fluttered with hope…

"..or so the doctor said anyway. But I still don't know your name."

She sighed, "My name's Natara. Natara Williams."

He nodded his head and held on to this new bit of information, the new spark of hope.

"So…six months? We must've really liked each other."

"Yeah…yeah we did. A lot," Natara bit the inside of her cheek. "We..we were partners first you know? And then after a year's waiting, you _finally_ asked me out. And I said yes. We've been dating ever since."

"Mal?" she decided to add as an afterthought, "I'm gonna help you ever second of the way alright? I promise. Because…because today was supposed to be our six month anniversary. And because today was supposed to be the day I finally told you that I loved you. _Because today was supposed to be perfect_."

"I don't remember you," he began. "I don't remember dating. I don't remember meeting you. I barely remember the past few minutes."

Natara frowned, not feeling much better. He continued, "But I _do_ know that whoever I am, and whoever you are, and however we felt about each other, you must be telling the truth. I can just tell. And I can tell I loved you back, somehow. So if it makes you feel any better, I think I love you too."

"Mal…" she sighed. "I'm supposed to be comforting you! You're lying in a hospital bed, not able to remember one single thing. Why are you trying to comfort me?"

He opened his mouth to retort but the doctor entered quietly behind them.

"He'll be able to go back home tomorrow," Dr. Haymitch **(lol I can't get enough of that.)** said quietly to them. "I'm just going to need you to check up on him every once and a while. Make sure he's doing alright."

"Of course," Natara whispered, taking Mal's hand. "Anything."

"Just one more thing before we set him free," the doctor smiled kindly. "Mal, do you remember anything else?"

"Well sort of…I just have this feeling…not really a memory…"

"And what is the feeling?"

"I have a feeling…I have a feeling I love Natara Williams."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anddd chapter three is up and running!**

**I just wrote this really fast last night so I'd have something to post this morning, I'm actually working on a story just in my notebook that's completely un-Cause of Death related. D: But I'll try to write some more fanfics, it actually helps me think when I write a fanfic. :)**

**Sorry if this is really lame, but I wrote it at 10:30pm and it seemed like a great idea then. ;)**

**Love youuuu, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Natara just didn't know what to do.<p>

He remembered that he loved her? Yeah right, he probably just said it to make her feel better. Whichever, she wouldn't believe it.

Mal sat in the passenger's seat silently as she drove him back to his apartment.

"I'll stay with you for a few hours, okay Mal?" she asked in a commanding tone. "Just to make sure you're adjusting alright."

"Sure, I…" Mal was cut off when he saw the sickly green color Natara's face was turning. She was visibly trying to hold back a look of pure disgust on her face as she fought to hold down her previous meal.

"Are you…are you okay?" Mal asked her cautiously.

"Yeah…fine..we're here," she pulled over and led him up the several flights of stairs to his apartment. "I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom…"

She rushed in and Mal could hear sounds that he associated with something very unpleasant, and assumed she was getting sick. Carsick? Maybe.

"So..Natara," Mal began when she came out. "So we're dating…and we're in love, right?"

"Apparently," she got a tissue and wiped her mouth off. "Why?"

"I was just thinking…," Mal trailed off searching for something, looking around. "If today was our six month anniversary…I must've…I must've…"

She heard a gasp from the other room where he'd wandered and found him looking at something in a closet in his bedroom.

"What's in there, Mal?"

"Wow…," he whispered. "Wow I must've _really_ liked you…"

He pulled himself out of the closet and stood up, holding several items in his hands.

A bouquet of flowers.

A box a chocolates. _How cheesy I must've been_, thought Mal. _She must've loved me to put up with all this._

And…a box. A small box. A jewelry box. With a bow on top.

He opened it as she watched closely.

More than a box. A ring.

Natara gasped, "_Mal!_"

"I…I wanted to marry you," he stated simply, staring at it with his mouth open. "Dammit! Why can't I remember ANYTHING?"

"Shh, Mal," whispered Natara, hugging him. "Shh, it's okay. We're going to fix this. It's going to work. Shhh. I love you Mal."

He just stood there until she backed away.

"You threw up."

"..yes."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"We're having a baby."

Natara nodded silently.

"I can't even remember any of this."

"No Mal, no it's alright," she cried. "I …I didn't actually tell you yet. I was going to tell you tonight."

"No, it isn't alright. That baby will grow up, and I might not ever remember its mother! What kind of father am I?"

"Mal, you'll be a fantastic father," replied Natara. "We'll be fantastic parents."

"I hope it's a boy," he said after a slight pause.

"I hope so too, Mal," she gave him a small, quick kiss out of habit and then blushed and left the room.

Mal touched his lips softly.

"Natara. I…I…I want to remember you."


	4. Chapter 4

**...finally, right? I bet you're all just like "Dude she took like a month to write/post this and this is all we get? This isn't exciting at ALL! What is this GARBAGE?" and for that, I apologize. It is pretty bad. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

><p>Natara sat on the couch and rubbed her eyes. It was the early morning and Mal was still sleeping. He still didn't remember everything. He was supposed to propose to her. He had loved her. She was pregnant and he was the first to know, even if he remembered nothing.<p>

Her whole life had been ruined.

Mal slowly wandered out to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking her hand.

"It's not your fault," she answered emotionlessly. "You didn't ask to lose every memory we'd ever shared together. I don't blame you."

"Wow I really believe that," he grumbled. "Why can't I remember anything about you?"

"Because you have amnesia. All your memories are there, you just can't get to them."

"Well that's stupid. I want to remember you, why can't my memories get that?"

Natara rolled her eyes and he laughed, "I think we'd be amazing friends if I knew you."

"Better than you think, Mal," she responded sadly. "So…you really think you were gonna propose to me?"

Mal's eyes widened. "Oh, I suppose so. I mean, if I ..were me, I'd propose to a girl if she was as amazing as you…"

Natara smiled, "Thanks." She rested a hand gently on her stomach. "Are you really not mad we're gonna have a baby?"

"Of course not!" Mal exclaimed. "I mean I wish I could…I wish…" He narrowed his eyes, studying her face. "…Natara. Natara Williams… You're an FBI Agent… You…You were dating Shawn Mallory but he's a killer. You dated Oscar Santos, but he broke your heart. You were my best friend but then I asked you out and…wait no, that's wrong. I …I don't remember."

"Shh Mal, it's okay, really. You'll get better..eventually," She added quietly, "I hope."

"Nat? When can you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, do you want to find out?"

"No."

"Okay, then we'll just be surprised," she answered excitedly.

"It doesn't feel real. I don't remember anything from my life at all. It's like I was just born, I'm already in love with someone and already have a son or daughter," he told her sadly.

"I know," she hugged him. "We'll make it all okay."

"You're the smartest person I know. How can I make my memory come back?"

"Well, scents have been known to trigger memories…"

"I think that's how I remember some parts of who you are. I smelled your perfume.. Wait…," he hesitated and then, making his mind up daringly, kissed on right on the lips.

"…remember anything?" she said to his closed eyelids.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I remember lots."


End file.
